Conviviendo
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata estan acercandose demasiado, los problemas comienzan, podra su convivencia traer algo bueno? Descubranlo. Capitulo 8: Baile SasuHina
1. Pasión

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo lo uso para crear mis historias y entretenerme. **

**En esta historia, Hinata ha cambiado un poco, no se deja manipular por nadie, Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea después de algunos años, ambos tienen 16. Por una casualidad ambos empiezan a relacionarse. ¿Esto traerá algo bueno?**

* * *

Esto era algo nuevo. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Ni ellos mismos tenían la respuesta….

Ese día Hinata Hyuga había estado hablando con la Hokage sobre la nueva misión que se le asignaría tanto a ella como a Sasuke Uchiha. Al quedar todo aclarado, la ojiblanca debía dirigirse a la casa del poseedor del sharingan.

Estaba nerviosa, la razón no la sabía. Nunca había hablado con él, y ahora se encontraba en la casa del chico bebiendo un vaso de limonada.

Le comentó todo lo referente a la misión, pero por alguna razón le preguntó como podía seguir viviendo ahí, en esa casa y solo.

El chico se sorprendió y ella lo notó pues pidió una disculpa y bajó la cara avergonzada. Nunca había hablado con nadie de esto, pero ella parecía la indicada.

Él le habló de su vida mientras ella lo escuchaba con atención. Pero trascurridos unos minutos, algo raro pasó, ambos unieron sus labios con desesperación.

El primer beso para ella, el mejor para él.

Sin entender lo que ocurría siguieron besándose, terminando ambos en el cuarto del moreno, solo en ropa interior.

Él se encontraba sobre ella, besando su cuello, marcándola como suya. Ella estaba ocupada jugando con sus cabellos negros.

Siguió descendiendo, retirando con cuidado el sujetador, para después comenzar a besar sus senos. Ella no dejaba de gemir y de suspirar su nombre. Eso le encantaba.

Se acercó nuevamente a su rostro y volvieron a unir sus labios, en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero en este momento no importaba, no dejaría que él se divirtiera solo.

En un movimiento la peliazabache se situó sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, y comenzó a besar su torso, para lentamente ir bajando y retirar los boxers.

Cuando vio el miembro del chico se puso roja. Él lo notó y sonrió con superioridad. Ella se dio cuenta, pero aún así quería hacerlo sufrir un rato.

Tomó el miembro del moreno entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo, provocándole gran placer al pelinegro. Lentamente paró su movimiento, pero el juego apenas comenzaba.

Lo volvió a sujetar con sus delicadas manos, pero esta vez lo acarició con su lengua, provocando que él gimiera su nombre. Sin perder más tiempo lo introdujo en su boca.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Un ángel estaba con él en su cama. Debía de estar soñando.

Ella podía ver cuanto le gustaba al chico lo que hacía. No necesitaba el byakugan para darse cuenta.

Subió nuevamente y lo besó. Para después romper el beso y sentarse sobre las caderas del morocho y empezar a rozar sus intimidades.

Sasuke no aguantaría mucho, quería tenerla bajo el ahora. En un rápido movimiento volvió a quedar sobre ella.

Le quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa y comenzó a besar su intimidad. Pudiendo comprobar la humedad en ella.

La necesitaba ahora!

Lo necesitaba ahora!

Pero él quería vengarse. Y ella lo sabía.

Continuó besando la intimidad de su ángel. Luego comenzó a pasar su lengua, obligándola a gritar su nombre, hasta que sintió que ella había llegado al orgasmo.

Su respiración se tranquilizó, Sasuke la había llevado al placer. Pero aún faltaba lo mejor o eso intentó decirle con su mirada oscura y profunda.

Nuevamente unieron sus labios.

Al romper el beso, él se posicionó entre sus piernas y con cuidado para no lastimarla entro en ella. Hinata soltó un pequeño grito al sentirlo, era su primera vez, y era cierto, dolía.

Sasuke se quedó quieto. Ella era virgen. Debía de haberle dolido.

La Hyuga comenzó a rozar sus caderas contra el chico, indicándole que podía continuar.

El pelinegro entendió el mensaje y comenzó a penetrarla despacio, para luego aumentar su velocidad, y entrar y salir de su interior repetidas veces.

El sudor cubría sus cuerpos, el placer nublaba su vista, la pasión los obligaba a continuar.

La chica convulsionaba del placer que sentía, hasta que sintió que estaba llegando al clímax.

Sasuke se sentía en el cielo, esa chica le estaba dando mas de lo que el esperaba.

Por primera vez desde que había vuelto a la aldea se sentía vivo.

Comenzó a aumentar sus embestidas, alcanzando ambos el clímax. Cayendo ambos rendidos, uno junto al otro.

Se taparon con una sábana. Pero a los minutos Hinata se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, mientras Sasuke la observaba.

**Hinata:-**Me debo ir. Tengo que regresar a casa.

**Sasuke:-**Hinata esto…

**Hinata:-**Lo sé, no debió pasar…

**Sasuke:-** No era eso. Hinata quiero que esto quede entre nosotros.

**Hinata:-** Crees que iría por ahí contando que me acosté contigo?

**Sasuke:-**No. Pero cuando nos veamos actuaré como si nada hubiera pasado. Entiendes?

**Hinata:-**No tienes que decírmelo.

Sin decir más, la chica salió de la casa del Uchiha. Como había ocurrido? Por que no se detuvo? No tenía la respuesta, pero se sentía extraña. Estaba un poco cansada, lo mejor sería ir a casa y dormir un poco.

Sasuke estaba acostado, se sentía bien, se sentía vivo. Aún podía notar el calor del cuerpo de la ojiblanca bajo el suyo. Esperaba sinceramente que esto se repitiera en algún momento.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Konnichi wa! Aquí Hinata Hyuga 07 con una nueva historia! xD**

**Como podrán darse cuenta hago mi mayor esfuerzo por escribir cosas subidas un poco de tono n//n (un poco?) pero aún no lo hago muy bien (eso que lo digan ellos) espero que me haya quedado bien este capitulo. **

**Gracias a todos los que leen mis fics (sin importar lo malo que son).**

**Haré un esfuerzo por actualizar alguno de ellos en este momento, si no puedo lo haré durante esta semana. **

**Bueno pues…aquí me despido. Espero sus comentarios. Sayonara! **


	2. Juego

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, que más quisiera yo que tener a Sasuke-kun y a Hinata-chan.

Gracias x sus reviews. Espero que les guste este capitulo.

* * *

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente hacía su casa. ¿Quién lo creería? La linda, tierna e inocente Hinata-me-sonrojo-Hyuga acababa de entregarle su virginidad a un chico con el que jamás había cruzado mas de dos palabras.

Por raro que pareciera, en su mirada no se podía ver ni un solo rastro de vergüenza o arrepentimiento, por el contrario, se notaba algo de decisión, frialdad y superioridad en ella, algo muy extraño hablando de esta chica.

Pero ¿por qué debería ser tan extraño? Ella había decidido cambiar, claro, siempre lo quiso, y lo acababa de conseguir. Aunque al parecer nadie lo había notado aún. Ella lo sabía, pronto todos conocerían a la nueva heredera del Clan más poderoso de Konoha, y con lo sucedido en la casa del Uchiha, acababa de demostrar su cambio.

Entró en su casa, pasó al lado de su pequeña y arrogante hermana, Hanabi Hyuga, y por "accidente" chocó con ella.

**Hanabi:-** ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? Hoy andas más torpe que de costumbre.- se burló la niña.

**Hinata:-** No molestes.-

Los ojos claros de la pequeña se abrieron con asombro, jamás hubiera esperado una respuesta tan cortante por parte de su hermana mayor.

Sin decir nada más, la Hyuga se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes se topó con su primo Neji, que incluso sin el byakugan pudo notar la marca en el cuello de la chica.

**Neji:-** ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello Hinata?-

Hinata instintivamente colocó su mano sobre el moretón, mientras pensaba una excusa, pero un momento¿por qué debía darle explicaciones a él? Ella no era la chiquilla tonta de la que todos se burlaban.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro mientras su primo la miraba entre molesto y confundido.

**Neji:-** ¿Y bien?-

**Hinata:-** ¿Dijiste algo?

**Neji:-** ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?¿Me lo piensas decir?-

**Hinata:-** Lo que pasó…-

**Neji:-**Aja-

**Hinata:-** No es de tu incumbencia y además no puedes obligarme o pedirme que te de explicaciones, recuérdalo Neji, yo soy del Souke y tu del Bouke.-

La cara del joven cambió a un tono mucho más pálido del usual, eso debía ser mentira, ella no era Hinata, SU Hinata, ella jamás diría eso.

Mientras el ojiblanco se debatía interiormente sobre si la chica era o no su prima, ésta aprovecho para escabullirse hasta su cuarto y cerrando la puerta, se acostó en la cama, quedándose completamente dormida.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba pensando, había dormido un rato, pero estaba confundido por lo sucedido unas horas atrás con cierta chica de ojos cristalinos. Su mente vagaba y memorizaba cada rincón del cuerpo de la Hyuga. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, es cierto que no había sido su primera vez, pero ella tenía una actitud excitante y por las palabras que se dirigieron antes de que la puerta se cerrara lo hizo dudar sobre la joven¿era esa la chica tímida que él había visto espiando a Naruto? Y si lo era ¿por qué actuaba tan distinto?

Dejó de pensar, era lo mejor, además había quedado con Naruto y Sakura para ir a comer. Desde que había regresado, hacía un mes, no se le despegaban. Tal vez tenían miedo de que volviera a irse.

Sin más, se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, para luego ir a ver a sus "amigos".

* * *

Una chica peliazulada abre los ojos lentamente, aún recuerda la cara de su primo y de su hermana, y una sonrisa se forma en su perfecto rostro. Y comienza a pensar ¿por qué no dar una vuelta? Había partido a una misión el mismo día de la llegada del Uchiha, y había vuelto hacía dos días. Sería bueno ver a los chicos y mostrarles a la nueva Hinata.

La sonrisa que permanecía en su rostro se agrandó. Era el momento de mostrar a la nueva chica en la que se había convertido con la ayuda de su nuevo amigo, Sabaku no Gaara.

El pelirrojo de la aldea de la arena la había ayudado a entrenar, después de todo, a él no le gustaba deber favores y ella había sido enviada a Suna para tratarlo por su mal estado, consecuencia de una batalla en la que había participado.

Dejó sus pensamientos para más tarde, se dirigió al espejo y se fijó en la marca en su piel, no era gran cosa, un poco de maquillaje bastaría.

Tomó su nueva ropa, una falda corta negra, un top y una blusa manga corta de red del mismo tono, sus sandalias negras, parecidas a las que usaban Tsunade y Shizune y se introdujo en el baño, dispuesta a tomar una breve ducha.

* * *

El poseedor del sharingan caminaba tranquilamente por una de las calles de la aldea, cuando escucho como alguien le llamaba..

**¿?**-Sasuke-kun!-

**Sasuke:-** ¿Qué pasó Sakura?-

**Sakura:-** Nada, vámonos.-

Todo el camino fue silencioso, hasta que llegaron al restaurante favorito de cierto rubio, el cual ya se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas.

**Naruto:-** Que bueno que viniste, de veras!-

**Sasuke:-** Hmp-

**Sakura:-** ¿qué pedirás Naruto?-

**Naruto:-** estoy pensando sakura-chan-

**Sakura:-** ¿y tu sasuke-kun?-

**Sasuke:-** No se.

**Sakura:-**Chicos¿esa no es Hinata?-

Ambos voltearon hacía donde miraba la pelirrosada, viendo a una hermosa chica vestida de manera muy sexy caminando tranquilamente. Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente y el uzumaki comenzó a babear.

**Sakura:-**Naruto…Naruto!!!!!-

**Naruto:-** eh?-

**Sasuke:-**límpiate la baba baka.-

**Sakura:-** Hinata!!! Ven con nosotros-

La Hyuga escuchó como la llamaban, miró hacía el lugar desde donde provenía la voz y vio al equipo 7 reunido. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, después de todo ahí estaba Naruto y para mejorar las cosas Sasuke.

Comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraban ellos y sin decir ni una palabra se sentó entre el ojiazul y el ojinegro, frente a Sakura.

**Sakura:-** Hinata te ves genial!-

**Naruto:-** Muy linda, de veras!-

Sasuke la miraba de reojo, aunque la chica lo podía notar con mucha facilidad.

Todos ordenaron y se dispusieron a comer, por raro que pareciera, el rubio solo comió un plato de ramen, pues el tener a la Hyuga tan cerca y con esa ropa no lo dejaba concentrarse en su plato.

La Haruno se sentía decepcionada, pues notaba como ambos chicos miraban de vez en cuando a la ojiblanca y un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, incluso en el uchiha. Pero parecía que la otra joven no lo notaba, porque de ser así, ya se habría sonrojado.

Pero ella lo sabía, y también conocía lo que la ojiverde sentía. Aunque poco le importaba. Quería divertirse un rato y sabía las palabras claves.

Miró hacía fuera, haciendo que sus tres compañeros miraran hacía el mismo lugar, notando todos que ya era tarde. Sabía lo que debía decir, y este, era el momento.

**Hinata:-**Debo irme. Es tarde y Neji se preocupará-

**Naruto:-**Te acompaño Hinata-chan. No es bueno que andes sola.-

**Hinata:-**No es necesario Naruto-kun- dijo esto dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada inocente al pelinegro.

**Sasuke:-**Yo acompaño a Hinata, lleva a Sakura dobe.-

**Naruto:-**No es necesario Sasuke, yo puedo ir con ella-

**Sakura:-**Naruto, prometiste acompañarme. ¿lo olvidaste?- preguntó tristemente.

**Naruto:-**Si, lo había olvidado.-

La pelirrosada de sorprendió, como pudo olvidar algo con respecto a ella. En su mirada se veía una profunda tristeza, aunque también sentía mucha furia hacía sus dos compañeros y la chica que los distraía.

Sin más, Sasuke y Hinata emprendieron el camino a la casa de la Hyuga.

Sasuke:-Hinata yo quería…-

Hinata:-¿Si Uchiha-san?-

Sasuke:-¿Uchiha-san?¿Por que me llamas así?

Hinata:-¿Cómo desea que le llame?-

Ella quería verle la cara o que le pasaba, no iba a discutir. Sin decirle nada la tomó del brazo y la arrinconó en una pared.

La chica sonrió con arrogancia. El moreno acercó su rostro al de ella.

Sasuke:-¿A qué juegas niña?- preguntó irritado.

Pero no recibió una respuesta por parte de ella.

La Hyuga rozó sus labios con los del chico, notando como el se confundía, para después corresponderle y apretarla más contra sí.

El beso se profundizó cada vez más, haciendo que ambos se separaran con la respiración agitada, pero poco importaba. Él la volvió a besar.

* * *

Vaya...escribe un capitulo nuevo en 20 minutos...nunca lo había hecho (o nunca he tomado el tiempo) espero que les agrade la historia...espero actualizar hoy Un Romance iInesperado (GaaHina) y La Chica Nueva (SasuHina)...gracias x sus comentarios.

Hinata Hyuga 07Elena-chanMari HyugaMari-chanNenita HyugaNenita C.G.

todas mis firmas xD


	3. Pensamientos

Bueno pss aqui el tercer capitulo, espero les guste...

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo que tener a Sasuke-kun, a Hinata-chan y a Gaara-kun!, pero pss nimodo solo los puedo ver desde lejos y usar sus nombres para mis historias.

* * *

_Sin más, Sasuke y Hinata emprendieron el camino a la casa de la Hyuga._

_Sasuke:-Hinata yo quería…-_

_Hinata:-¿Si Uchiha-san?-_

_Sasuke:-¿Uchiha-san?¿Por que me llamas así?_

_Hinata:-¿Cómo desea que le llame?-_

_Ella quería verle la cara o que le pasaba, no iba a discutir. Sin decirle nada la tomó del brazo y la arrinconó en una pared._

_La chica sonrió con arrogancia. El moreno acercó su rostro al de ella._

_Sasuke:-¿A qué juegas niña?- preguntó irritado._

_Pero no recibió una respuesta por parte de ella._

_La Hyuga rozó sus labios con los del chico, notando como el se confundía, para después corresponderle y apretarla más contra sí._

_El beso se profundizó cada vez más, haciendo que ambos se separaran con la respiración agitada, pero poco importaba. Él la volvió a besar._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sakura y Naruto caminaban tanquilamente hacia la casa de la pelirrosa. Por raro que se viera, el Uzumaki se encontraba completamente callado, ya que cierta chica ojiblanca estaba en sus pensamientos. La Haruno, por su parte, reflejaba en su mirada toda la tristeza que sentía.

Sakura:- ¿Naruto?-

Naruto:-Eh? ah Sakura-chan...que ocurre?-

Sakura:-Te gusta Hinata?-

Naruto:-Bueno y-yo..yo...nose. Ella es muy bonita, es tierna, es dulce, es fuerte, es valiente...-

Mientras el rubio enumeraba todas las cualidades de la Hyuga, unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica. Después de tantos años, se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su compañera, de ese himperactivo pero dulce chico.

Las lagrimas no dejaban de bajar por su rostro, cómo había ocurrido se preguntaba interiormente, él siempre había asegurado estar enamorado de ella, por qué ahora no notaba su llanto.

Y en efecto, el ojiazul iba tan centrado pensando en la heredera del Clan Hyuga que nunca notó el sufrimiento de su amiga.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El beso se estaba prolongando. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Hinata se había dado cuenta que Naruto no era el indicado, pero Sasuke, parecía serlo. No le gustaba que nadie la controlara, quería por una vez tener el contro, y con el Uchiha, lo conseguía.

Se separaon pasados unos minutos. Dificilmente podían respirar.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ojinegro cuando vio a la chica con la respiración agitada, había conseguido enseñarle que nadie juega con Sasuke Uchiha.

Vaya, no podía recuperar su respiración, el chico si sabía como besar. Pero no se rendiría, no le dejaría ver que había perdido el control.

Sin decir nada, la Hyuga se adelantó unos pasos, obligando al Uchiha a girarse, quedando ella frente a él. Con delicadeza, lo empujó contra la pared, pegando sus cuerpos. Sasuke abrió los ojos, no esperaba eso por parte de su acompañante.

Sus labíos se rozaron nuevamente. La peliazulada, se acercó al oido del moreno, y con su voz más sensual le dijo lo que el menos esperaba.

"Eres bueno Uchiha, pero te aseguro que Naruto-kun es mejor que tu en esto"

Se quedó quieto. No sabía que responder. Estaba asombrado. Esa no era la timida e inocente niña de la academia.

No perdería su tiempo ahí. Vio por última vez al chico, y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Él seguía ahí, quieto, serio, con los puños apretados, pero no fue tras ella, no le demostraría su debilidad. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, no permitiría qe una chica como esa lo controlara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La ojiverde estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa. Su compañero se había ido en silencio, ni siquiera un "Buenas noches, Sakura-chan". Se sentí dolida, estaba enamorada de él. pero él ya no le prestaba atención, todo por aquella chica, aquella niña tímida e inocente, llamada Hinata.

Abrió la puerta y corrió a encerrarse en su habitacion. Se acostó sobre su cama y abrazada a la almohada comenzó a llorar, nuevamente, todo por ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El portador del zorro caminaba hacia su casa, no dejaba de pensar en algo, mejor dicho en alguien, una graciosa chica, aquella que siempre se sonrjaba, pero que esa tarde no lo había hecho ni una sola vez.

Llegó a su casa. Se sentó el la cama. A su mente venía la imagen de la ojiblanca y el ojinegro, caminando juntos, perdiendose en la noche. Su sangre hervía, sus puños estaban apretados, él la amaba, acababa de darse cuenta. No dejaría que Sasuke se quedara con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Uchiha, se dirigió a su casa. Entró a su habitacion, pero al recostarse en la cama, sintió el aroma de la chica impregnado en las almohadas.

A su mente vinieron todos los recuerdos de ese día. La había visto actuar un poco tímida cuando fue a informarle de la misión, había visto lo apasionada que era en la cama, lo sexy que se veía con esa ropa, sus miradas insinuantes, las dulces palabras hacia Naruto, su tono de burla al dirigirse a él, sus besos, pero lo que no podía olvidar eran esas palabras. Cómo se atrevía a compararlo con el baka de Naruto.

Le demostraría lo euqivocada que estaba. Cerró los ojos y suspiro una última vez, antes de quedarse dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pelirrosa seguía llorando descontroladamente, hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Entonces lo recordó, sus padres estaban fuera de la villa, y su amiga Ino se quedaría con ella a dormir. Se limpió las lagrimas, y bajo a abrirle la puerta.

Ino se sorprendió al ver el estado de la pelirrosa. La última vez que la había visto así fue aquel día, en el que Sasuke dejó Konoha.

Ambas subieron a la habitacion, y Sakura comenzó a platicarle a Ino todo lo ocurrido esa tarde, su amor por Naruto, la actitud de sus compañeros, el cambio en Hinata, todo.

La Yamanaka no sabía que decir, era mucho chisme, la ojiverde no dejaba de llorar. Era cierto, Sakura ya no veía al Uchiha del mismo modo que años atrás, ya se había dado cuenta. Pero, no sabía si estaba o no enamorada de Naruto.

¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo de haber estado enamorado de Sakura, Naruto dijera estar confundido?

Sin perder más el tiempo, comezó a consolar a la chica.

Hasta pasadas algunas horas todo se calmó, y se dispusierona dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por su parte, Hinata, estaba en el jardín. Poco le importaba que ya fuera medianoche. cantaba una canción mientras pensaba en cierto chico de mirada fría y profunda.

Lo reconocía, Sasuke la atraía y mucho. Pero, no dejaría que la controlara solo por estar enamorada de él. Deseaba hacerlo sufrir un poco, hasta que el estuviera a sus pies, y a este paso, lo conseguiría muy pronto.

Sonrío.

Se levantó. Se dirigió a su alcoba. Mañana tenía entrenamiento con su equipo.

* * *

Notas de la autora: hola! ke ondas? n.n vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo, dedicado a todos los amantes del SasuHina. Espero les haya gustado, porque a mi me esta gustando. xD

Gracias x los reviews. Espero realmente estar aprendiendo a escribir. n.n


	4. Enfrentamiento y ¿Recompensa? Talvez

Bueno pss aquí el cuarto capitulo, espero les guste...

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo que tener a Sasuke-kun, a Hinata-chan y a Gaara-kun!, pero pss nimodo solo los puedo ver desde lejos y usar sus nombres para mis historias.

* * *

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Por su parte, Hinata, estaba en el jardín. Poco le importaba que ya fuera medianoche. cantaba una canción mientras pensaba en cierto chico de mirada fría y profunda._

_Lo reconocía, Sasuke la atraía y mucho. Pero, no dejaría que la controlara solo por estar enamorada de él. Deseaba hacerlo sufrir un poco, hasta que el estuviera a sus pies, y a este paso, lo conseguiría muy pronto._

_Sonrío._

_Se levantó. Se dirigió a su alcoba. Mañana tenía entrenamiento con su equipo._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Otro día comenzaba en Konoha. Un chico de ojos y cabello negro perteneciente al desaparecido Clan Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente, su destino: el bosque. Debía entrenar con su equipo esa mañana, según tenia entendido seria un entrenamiento muy especial, aunque no conocía la razón.

Entonces sus ojos negros chocaron con los blancos de otra persona.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hinata tenia entrenamiento con su equipo, algo especial debía tener preparado su sensei ya que ella no había estado en un mes. Caminaba tranquilamente por una de las transitadas calles de la aldea, se dirigía al bosque, donde se reuniría con Kurenai-sensei y con sus compañeros Shino y Kiba.

Fue cuando lo vio. Sus ojos blancos chocaron con los negro de aquel frío chico y no pudo evitar la sarcástica sonrisa que se formo en sus labios. Después de todo, ese seria un gran día.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sasuke la miró, que le ocurría a esa chica? Se burlaba de él o solo intentaba molestarlo. Siguió caminando sin importarle lo que ella hiciera, no se dejaría dominar por una mujer y menos por ella, aunque ella lo volvía loco.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hinata soltó una pequeña risita y corrió hasta alcanzarlo, comenzando a caminar a su lado.

Sasuke: No tienes algo mas que hacer?

Hinata: Voy a entrenar con mi equipo Uchiha-san.

El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada tan fría que podrías convertirte en hielo fácilmente. La chica solo cerró los ojos y sonrió inocentemente.

Hinata: Le molesta si lo acompaño?

Sasuke: Hmp.

Siguieron juntos, en silencio, pero al entrar al bosque ella comenzó a cambiar. Su mirada de niña buena se transformó en una mas helada y firme. Despego la vista del suelo y se acercó a Sasuke seductoramente, como solo ella podía hacerlo.

El ojinegro se sorprendió un poco por su actitud, pero había que reconocer que esa Hinata era mas excitante que la otra.

Hinata: Cuando es la misión Sasuke?

Sasuke: Partimos mañana

Hinata: Excelente, deseo salir de aquí por unos días.

Sasuke: Vaya, yo me fui por tres años y no me quejo.

Hinata: Yo solo estuve fuera un mes y no quería regresar.

Sasuke: Así que no soy el único al que le disgusta esta villa.

Se estaba acercando peligrosamente a él, el pelinegro se detuvo, necesitaba saber que quería la ojiblanca.

Ella se detuvo también, quedando frente a frente, para luego acercarse acortando mas la distancia y rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos.

Hinata: Quiero pelear contigo Uchiha.

Le soltó de golpe como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, para después sonreírle dulcemente y rozar sus labios contra los suyos. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, que se creía ella para retarlo de esa forma? La tomo por la cintura y acercó sus labios a su oído.

Sasuke: Te gusta perder Hyuga?

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al sentir su aliento contra su oído, aunque eso no era lo que necesitaba escuchar, nuevamente la estaban subestimando.

Hinata: Me temes Sasuke?

Sasuke: No. Debería?

Hinata: Talvez.

Dijo antes de juntar por completo sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión, deseo y lujuria. Los dedos de la joven se enredaban entre los cabellos negro del chico, mientras éste recorría la espalda de la peliazulada con una de sus manos.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, una sonrisa de victoria se asomaba en los labios de ambos, pero rápidamente desapareció.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Siguieron caminando hacia el lugar de entrenamiento. Al llegar todos ya estaban ahí, incluso Kakashi-sensei y para sorpresa de todos Kurenai y su equipo se encontraban también.

Kakashi: Vaya! Hasta que llegan.

Sasuke: Hmp

Kurenai: Escúchenme todos! Hoy habrá un entrenamiento especial. Ustedes seis se enfrentaran en duelo. De esa batalla solo resultará un ganador.

Kakashi: Así es. Los primeros son Kiba y Naruto.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El Uzumaki y el Inuzuka comenzaron su enfrentamiento, resultando como ganador el rubio.

Después de ellos Sasuke y Shino, ganando, por supuesto, el Uchiha.

A continuación pelearon la Haruno y la Hyuga. La ganadora indiscutiblemente había sido Hinata.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Kurenai: Muy bien chicos! Esto ha sido muy interesante! Lo haz hecho bien Hinata!

Kakashi: Ahora Sasuke y Naruto.

Sasuke: Listo idiota?

Naruto: No pienso perder ante ti.

Sasuke: Eso ya lo veremos.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Mientras ambos chicos peleaban, Kurenai se acercó a su alumna la cual permanecía sentada sobre la rama de un árbol. Su vista estaba fija en el duelo.

Kurenai: Ocurre algo Hinata?

Hinata: No.

Kurenai: Si no estas segura de esto puedes retirarte. Haz derrotado a Sakura, eso demuestra lo mucho que haz mejorado.

La Hyuga puso una mueca de fastidio y bajo del árbol, la batalla acababa de terminar y había ganado, lógicamente, el Uchiha.

La chica se paró en la zona de batalla, su vista fija en el suelo, como solía ser siempre.

Su sensei y sus compañeros de equipo lucían preocupados, nunca llegaron a pensar que Hinata tuviera que pelear contra en gran Sasuke Uchiha.

Kiba: Detente Hinata. Mejor déjalo así. Podría hacerte daño, haz mejorado mucho, pero no estas a su altura.

Shino: Kiba tiene razón, el Uchiha es un rival muy fuerte.

Kurenai: Mejor ríndete Hinata, no queremos que salgas lastimada.

El equipo de Kakashi estaba en silencio, Hinata seguía con la vista fija en el suelo. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio también.

Sasuke: Asustada Hyuga?

La ojiblanca levanto la cara, su mirada era tan fría como la del chico frente a ella. Se giró hacia su equipo, les dirigió una mirada de odio, y luego volvió a ver al Uchiha.

Sasuke: Te retiras?

Kiba: Déjalo Hinata. No podrás contra él.

La chica tomó un kunai y se lo lanzó a su compañero de equipo con una velocidad tal, que no pudo ver el ama hasta que ésta se clavó en el tronco, justo sobre su cabeza.

Hinata: No me subestimen. Nunca mas!

Sasuke: Vaya niña. Parece que se te cumplió tu deseo.

Hinata: Parece que si Uchiha, aunque no esperaba esto tan pronto.

Los presentes estaban entre confundidos, asustados e impresionados. Que deseo? Hinata había lanzado ese kunai? Por que esa actitud?

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hinata: Byakugan!!

Sasuke: Sharingan!!

Ambos atacaron, Hinata esquivaba los golpes de Sasuke, y Sasuke los de Hinata. Su velocidad era asombrosa, era tan rápida como él, su fuerza era impresionante. Definitivamente Hinata había cambiado.

Le lanzó un golpe, pero él le detuvo la muñeca, quedando sus cuerpos muy juntos. Se acercó a su oído, tal como lo había hecho antes de llegar al bosque.

Sasuke: Ríndete, no quiero herirte.

Hinata: Cállate Sasuke!!!

Gritó furiosa dándole un golpe en el estómago, algo que el joven no esperaba y que lo hizo chocar contra un árbol.

Todos estaban asombrados, la débil heredera del Souke acababa de golpear al poseedor del sharingan.

El duelo prosiguió, ambos respiraban agitadamente, Hinata no podía mas, estaba cansada. Sasuke estaba igual, no podía permitir que ella lo venciera, seria ir contra sus principios, su orgullo estaba primero.

Seguían luchando, cuerpo a cuerpo, sus miradas frías chocando, el negro contra el blanco. Una patada la hizo caer al suelo, pero se levantó y continuó.

Kakashi: Basta chicos! Llevan horas así y ninguno pierde.

Kurenai: Suficiente Hinata, esto es un empate.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron, un empate era peor que perder, tendrían que terminar esto después.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La peliazulada caminaba tranquilamente al lado de sus compañeros y su sensei, irían a comer algo para celebrar la casi victoria de Hinata.

Kiba: Como lo hiciste Hinata?

Kurenai: Es verdad, como es que haz progresado tanto?

Hinata: Recibí ayuda del mejor, algo que ustedes jamás me dieron.

Respondió de forma brusca. Para después darse la vuelta y retirarse. Dejando a todos mas que sorprendidos.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Se dirigía a su departamento, después de escuchar varios de los comentarios de su equipo y sensei, decidió irse a casa y desahogar su furia. Acababa de perder contra una niña débil.

Iba furioso, pero todo desapareció al ver a la causante de su estado sentada en la entrada de su casa.

Sasuke: Que quieres?

Hinata: Puedo quedarme aquí?

Sasuke: No

Hinata: Vamos Sasuke, acabo de discutir con mi padre y no quiero estar ahí.

Sasuke: Y a mi que me importa?

La chica se puso de pie y nuevamente, como lo había hecho esa misma mañana, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y volvió a rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Hinata: Será un noche entretenida. Lo prometo.

Él sonrió, la deseaba y si ella quería pasar la noche ahí, por que no aceptarlo? Quien era el para oponerse a lo que el destino le ofrecia?

Entraron a la casa y subieron a la habitación, sería una larga noche. Y al día siguiente irían a una misión a la aldea de la Arena.

* * *

Notas de la autora: hola! ke ondas? n.n vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo, dedicado a todos los amantes del SasuHina. Espero les haya gustado, porque a mi me esta gustando. XD

Lo se, tardé mucho en actualizar, pero dure tres semanas sin computadora. Se descompuso y ni como actualizar. Pronto el capitulo 5.

Gracias x los reviews. Espero realmente estar aprendiendo a escribir. n.n


	5. Recompensa Frustrada

**Bueno pss aqui el capitulo 5 de Conviviendo, espero lo difruten y por favor...nome maten!!!!!**

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ninguno de sus personajes es mio, solo los uso para escribir fics absurdos xD**

**

* * *

**

**Recompensa frustrada**

_Se dirigía a su departamento, después de escuchar varios de los comentarios de su equipo y sensei, decidió irse a casa y desahogar su furia. Acababa de perder contra una niña débil._

_Iba furioso, pero todo desapareció al ver a la causante de su estado sentada en la entrada de su casa._

_Sasuke: Que quieres?_

_Hinata: Puedo quedarme aquí?_

_Sasuke: No_

_Hinata: Vamos Sasuke, acabo de discutir con mi padre y no quiero estar ahí._

_Sasuke: Y a mi que me importa?_

_La chica se puso de pie y nuevamente, como lo había hecho esa misma mañana, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y volvió a rozar sus labios con los suyos._

_Hinata: Será un noche entretenida. Lo prometo._

_Él sonrió, la deseaba y si ella quería pasar la noche ahí, por que no aceptarlo? Quien era el para oponerse a lo que el destino le ofrecía?_

_Entraron a la casa y subieron a la habitación, sería una larga noche. Y al día siguiente irían a una misión a la aldea de la Arena._

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

Sasuke entró a su recamara. En silencio se sentó en la cama y fijo su vista en la atractiva chica que lo seguía, y que en este momento se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentaba tranquilizarse. Había estado molesto por haber perdido, pero ahora que la tenía enfrente y pasarían la noche juntos, se sentía nervioso y lleno de deseo. No era la primera vez que estaba con ella, pero era realmente excitante.

Hinata: -Pareces intranquilo Sasuke. Le dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la cama, sentándose sobre sus piernas y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Él la sujetó por la cintura, si quería jugar, le seguiría la corriente. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la pierna de la chica, provocando que ella se pegara mas a él.

Sasuke:-No soy el único.- Comentó con burla.-No estoy acostumbrado a perder, y menos frente a una chica- le dijo.

Hinata:-Yo se como remediar eso- le dijo sensualmente en el oído.

Sasuke:-A si? Como?-

Hinata:- Te recompensaré esta noche.-

Sus labios se rozaron. Ella se apretó mas contra él, pegando sus cuerpos, profundizando el beso, para luego caer ambos sobre la cama, ella sobre él. Rompieron el beso, comenzó a besar y dar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, para después empezar a desabrochar su camisa y acariciar su bien formado pecho. Él solo la miraba, y disfrutaba de sus caricias.

Le quitó la camisa y el pantalón, dejándolo solo en boxers. Se sentó sobre sus caderas y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa lentamente, mientras él la miraba deseoso y tragaba con dificultad. Se la quitó por completo, mostrándole su precioso frente, solo cubierto por un sostén negro, que hacia ver aun mas blanca su piel y mas sexys sus curvas.

No podía quedarse quieto y observarla. La tomo por la cintura y volteo los papeles, quedando ahora ella abajo. Comenzó a besar su cuello, a morderlo, dejando varios moretones sobre la blanca piel. Varios suspiros escapaban de los labios de la ojiblanca, haciéndolo sonreír. Se dirigió a sus pescadores y los sacó de un tirón, dejándola en ropa interior, observándola lujuriosamente, solo ella le provocaba eso. Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, él acariciaba su firme vientre, mientras ella jugaba con los negros cabellos de su acompañante.

Realmente disfrutaba compartir la cama con el Uchiha, él era realmente un tigre, como usualmente les dicen, en el sexo. Y ella, como podría quejarse, estaba segura que ninguna otra había estado dos veces en la misma cama con él. Solo se había acostado con él, pero no estaba segura si alguien podría ser mas apasionado. Un gemido escapo de sus labios, al sentir la mano del chico tocando su intimidad, acariciándola con lentitud, introduciendo primero un dedo, luego dos, luego tres. Lo único que podía hacer era gemir y rozar sus caderas con las de él, pidiéndole mas, esperando sentir mas, deseosa de él.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

Le encantaba escucharla gemir, ver su respiración agitada, el sudor que cubría su cuerpo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la mirada suplicante que le dedicaba. Adoraba verla tan vulnerable en la cama, la adoraba, era la única chica con la que podría compartir sus noches, la única que había tocado su cama dos veces, la única que lo seguiría haciendo. Disfrutaba realmente tener el control en esas situaciones, solo ella lo hacía sentir de ese modo, solo ella podía hacerlo sentir diferente, solo ella, ninguna otra. Acerco sus labios a su oído y le susurro un "prepárate princesa, porque aun no comenzamos" le dio un pequeño mordisco y ella suspiró.

Era la vista perfecta, la levantó un poco y le desabrochó el sostén, dejando sus perfectos pechos a su merced. La besó suavemente, bajo por su cuellos y se dirigió a uno de sus pechos, lo acarició con sus dedos, haciéndola excitarse aun más, para luego jugar con él, tocarlo con sus labios, con su lengua, haciendo gemir muy alto. Repitió lo mismo con el otro pecho, y comenzó a bajar por su vientre, tocando las bragas con los dientes, dispuesto a quitársela, cuando escuchó la puerta ser golpeada.

No tenía pensado levantarse a ver quien era, hasta que escuchó la puerta caer, a regañadientes se levantó, se metió el pantalón y se dirigió a la cocina encontró a un Naruto muy agitado bebiendo agua. Su furia iba en aumento, que hacía el baka del Uzumaki en su casa, de noche y por qué había tumbada su puerta. Se acercó a él, quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha, hasta que sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

-¿por qué me golpeas teme?- preguntó con las manos en la cabeza.

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-solo venia a ver como estabas, porque te fuiste muy molesto esta tarde-

-solo eso? Estoy bien, ya puedes irte-

-por que?-

-tengo una misión mañana y quiero dormir-

-no lo sabia-

-ahora...lárgate de mi casa!!-

-esta bien, adiós!-

Sasuke se acercó a la entrada y levantó la puerta, realmente era molesto, lo mejor seria no tener puerta, ya que la cambiaba tres veces por semana gracias a cierto rubio hiperactivo. Se encaminó de nuevo a la recamara, de seguro Hinata estaría tan molesto como él por haber sido interrumpidos. Pero al abrir la puerta, la chica ya no estaba. Su furia ahora si había aumentado, primero había perdido contra ella, luego el estúpido numero uno de Konoha lo había interrumpido en su momento especial y ahora la causa de su mal humor se había ido, había escapado como una niña miedosa, y lo había dejado con un problema mayor.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

Hinata iba saltando por los tejados, cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto se sintió realmente incomoda. Quería pasar la noche con Sasuke, realmente estaba disfrutando estar con él. Pero tampoco podía darle la razón a Hiashi Hyuga, ella no era la niña débil que el creía. Entro a su cuarto por la ventana, nadie sabía que había salido, pero al encender la luz, se encontró con su primo sentado en la cama, quien la miraba seriamente.

-Y bien?-

-bien que?-

-donde estabas Hinata?-

-cuando me perdiste el respeto Neji-niisan?-preguntó arrogantemente.

-contéstame- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomándola del brazo.

-suéltame Hyuga. Tu no eres nadie para hacerme preguntas estúpidas. Donde haya estado no te interesa.-

-otra vez esas marcas-

-déjame en paz- dijo soltándose de su agarre

-eres una cualquiera Hinata- dijo dándole una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad, su primo acababa de abofetearla y de decirle eso. Ese no era Neji.

-Tu!!!- chillo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

-yo...Hinata-sama perdóneme...es que usted es mi prometida...yo...no soporto saber que otro hombre la toca...yo la amo Hinata-sama...-dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente.

-aléjate de mi Neji!! Te odio!! Odio a Hiashi por este estúpido compromiso. Odio a este estúpido Clan y sus reglas! Sal de mi cuarto!! No quiero verte!!- mas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

-pero Hinata-sama...yo...-

-vete!!!-

El joven de ojos blancos salió de la habitación, apoyó su cuerpo en la pared, enseguida de la puerta, desde ese lugar podía ir los sollozos de su prima, los golpes que daba en el suelo con sus puños, toda la rabia que desprendía. Esa no era su Hinata, esa no era la dulce niña de la que se había enamorado. Esta nueva chica era ahora su prometida.

-quítate de la puerta Neji!!!-gritó furiosa, no necesitaba su byakugan para saber que el seguía allí.

Sin decir nada, se retiró a su habitación. No sabía que pensar, se sentía muy mal por haber golpeado a su prima, pero realmente la amaba y no soportaba la idea de que anduviera acostándose con algún chico. Y las marcas en su cuellos, eran lo único que le indicaban. Golpeó la pared de su habitación furioso, tenia que averiguar quien era el infeliz que le había robado su inocencia a Hinata, quien era el idiota que había estado compartiendo su cama con la joven heredera. Lo encontraría y lo golpearía hasta cansarse, solo esperaba que no fuera el Uzumaki, porque sería un golpe muy bajo para su orgullo.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

La noche paso lentamente, dando lugar a un día soleado, perfecto para salir con tu pareja y disfrutar la vida. Pero para el chico de ojos negros que acababa de llegar a la entrada de la villa era un día como cualquier otro, seguía molesto por la huida de la peliazulada, que por cierto aun no llegaba. Ya tenía 15 minutos esperándola y ella no hacia uso de aparición. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio a la ojiblanca caminando tranquilamente con el chico perro. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que ella llegara hasta él. Pero aun no se acercaba, así que volteó a verla y la escena no le gustaba, el Inuzuka le susurraba algo al oído y ella asentía con una dulce sonrisa, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Estaba celoso, lo reconocía, el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba celoso.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

Lo había visto, sabía que estaba molesto, pero no tenía porque darle explicaciones, en caso de que el las pidiera, claro estaba. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él no dijo nada, solo empezó a caminar hacia la aldea de la arena. Sería un viaje un poco largo, y su enojo no desaparecería nomás porque si.

Iba tranquila, no había prisa por llegar, solo iban a estar allá una semana, para estar presentes durante el baile en Suna y para ver como se encontraba el Kazekage, después de que casi muere en batalla. Iba pensando que se pondría para la fiesta y como podría impresionar al Uchiha, cuando la voz de éste la hizo volver a la realidad.

-que te paso en el rostro?-

-...- no sabia que responder, había olvidado el moretón en su mejilla, lo había cubierto con maquillaje, pero este no era eterno.

-vas a contestar?-

-yo...fue anoche...no es nada...no fue su intención- se cubrió la boca, no era eso lo que quería decir, había soltado más información de la necesaria, ahora si tendría que darle una explicación. Eso de ser una chica mas abierta realmente era problemático.

-su intención? A que te refieres?-

-me dio una bofetada solamente, no fue nada- dijo naturalmente.

-quien?- dijo sujetándola del brazo mientras se activaba su sharingan

-olvídalo-

-dímelo Hinata-

-fue Neji-

-ese infeliz-

-déjalo, no es importante-

-como permites que te golpee-

-puede hacerlo-

-como?-

-yo le pertenezco, puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera-

-tu le perteneces?-

-soy su prometida-

-prometida?-

-si-

-----Flash back-----

Hinata y Neji se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, Hiashi Hyuga, el líder del Clan se encontraba frente a ellos. Neji mantenía su semblante serio, al contrario de su prima, quien mostraba una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-El clan ha decidido que ustedes dos se casen para unir al Souke y al Bouke-

-que?-gritó una enfadada peliazulada.

-si Hiashi-sama- respondió tranquilamente el castaño.

-me niego, no me casare con Neji!!-

-cállate Hinata!- le gritó su padre dándole una cachetada igual que lo hizo su primo.

-Hinata-sama- Neji corrió hacia la chica, la cual estaba en el suelo con los puños apretados.

-No cambiaré de opinión, ustedes dos se casaran, te guste o no Hinata. De ahora en adelante Neji, Hinata te pertenece-

-a que se refiere Hiashi-sama?- preguntó sin entender del todo.

-Hinata será tu esposa, debe acostumbrarse a obedecerte. Tu eres su dueño, puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca. Y aprende de esto Neji, cuando ella no te respete, no te trate como su prometido, hazla entrar en razón, un golpe calma a las mujeres-

-si Hiashi-sama-

-te odio! Odio este maldito clan! Te odio a ti! Y me niego a casarme con él!- gritó. Pero nuevamente recibió una cachetada, pero esta vez venía de su ahora prometido. Salió furiosa de la mansión, lo rojo en su mejilla ya había desaparecido, seguro se notarían al día siguiente, pero ahora quería estar con Sasuke.

-----Fin del Flash back-----

La noche estaba llegando, lo mejor sería acampar ahí y continuar al día siguiente. Hinata se acercó a donde estaba Sasuke y le dio un beso muy suave. Él se quedó quieto, acababa de decirle que estaba comprometida y ahora venía con que quería estar con él. Se acercó nuevamente hacia el chico y lo beso apasionadamente, él no pudo resistirse, así que le correspondió y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la ojiblanca bajo la blusa. Cuando se separaron, ella ya le había desabrochado la camisa y sus pantalones estaban abajo. La chica sonrió, quería jugar un rato con él en el lago. Se desvistió, quedando solo en ropa interior, unos pequeños boxers y un corpiño, ambos de color morado. Él se terminó de sacar la camisa y los pantalones, quedando en boxer, se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Corrió al lago y se dejo caer, haciendo que la chica riera un poco.

Adoraba ver a Sasuke actuando tan diferente, tan lindo. Y el adoraba verla como aquella niña tierna. Se acercaron y se besaron con mucha intensidad, tal vez hoy si habría recompensa, o tal vez solo nadarían un poco.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bueno pss no tengo mucho que decir, les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, me encanta recibir buenas criticas xD a quien no? jejeje u.u en fin...tengo una sola pregunta para ustedes...quieren que Sasuke obtenga su recompensa?**


	6. ¿Conflictos?

**Declaimer:Naruto no me pertenece, de ser asi Sasuke y Hinata sèrian pareja. n//n**_

* * *

_

_La noche estaba llegando, lo mejor sería acampar ahí y continuar al día siguiente. Hinata se acercó a donde estaba Sasuke y le dio un beso muy suave. Él se quedó quieto, acababa de decirle que estaba comprometida y ahora venía con que quería estar con él. Se acercó nuevamente hacia el chico y lo beso apasionadamente, él no pudo resistirse, así que le correspondió y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la ojiblanca bajo la blusa. Cuando se separaron, ella ya le había desabrochado la camisa y sus pantalones estaban abajo. La chica sonrió, quería jugar un rato con él en el lago. Se desvistió, quedando solo en ropa interior, unos pequeños boxers y un corpiño, ambos de color morado. Él se terminó de sacar la camisa y los pantalones, quedando en boxer, se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Corrió al lago y se dejo caer, haciendo que la chica riera un poco. _

_Adoraba ver a Sasuke actuando tan diferente, tan lindo. Y el adoraba verla como aquella niña tierna. Se acercaron y se besaron con mucha intensidad, tal vez hoy si habría recompensa, o tal vez solo nadarían un poco._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se separaron por la falta de aire, les costaba normalizar sus respiraciones. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello. Ella intentó resistirse un poco, pero Sasuke era demasiado excitante, su cuerpo quedó aprisionado entre una roca y el cuerpo de su compañero. Se aferró a su cuello, las caricias que él le brindaba eran demasiadas, se sentía débil ante él, detestaba sentirse así; pero le gustaba sentirlo a él, recibir sus besos, sus manos que tocaban todo su cuerpo; un gemido escapo de sus labios, y él la beso con fiereza, respondiéndole ella de igual modo.

Sentía que iba a desfallecer, él había introducido su mano dentro de su ropa interior, y notaba como entraba y salía uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, un sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas y de sus labios entreabiertos escapan dulces suspiros. Detuvo la cabeza del chico entre sus manos y lo jaló a su rostro, besándolo apasionadamente, él le correspondía de igual manera mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la Hyuga. La necesitaba ahora, la tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió con ella a la tienda de campaña, ahora no podría escapar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una chica pelirosa se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque central, por su bello rostro rodaban unas cuantas lagrimas. Su corazón estaba herido, el dolor era mucho. Siempre se enamoraba de la persona equivocada. Mientras mas pensaba mas le dolía. Había estado hablando con su ex - rival y mejor amiga Ino, le había contado sus sentimientos hacia cierto rubio de ojos azules fanático del color naranja, había llorado en su hombro, pero nada disminuía el daño. Sintió que alguien se sentó en la banca a su lado, se giró y vi al causante de todas sus penas sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo. Dijo su nombre entre sollozos y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, él solo la abrazo dulcemente, tratando de entender lo que tanto dolor le producía a su compañera de equipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ropas habían desaparecido hace unos minutos, los labios y la lengua del chico recorrían entero el cuerpo de la peliazulada, la cual no dejaba de gemir y repetir el nombre de su amante. Comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, provocando que la chica abriera las piernas, quedando completamente a su disposición. Se acomodó entre ellas y dándole un beso en los labios dio un empujón, entrando en la chica, comenzando un lento vaivén de caderas, iniciando los gemidos ahogados entre besos cargados de pasión.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando, la intensidad de sus entradas y salidas era demasiada, sus cuerpos estaban sudados, ella se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda del pelinegro, clavando sus uñas en él. Hasta que su vista se nubló por el placer y llegaron al paraíso, juntos. Cayó rendido a su lado y se cubrieron con una ligera manta, ella se apoyó en su pecho, realmente no podía existir alguien mas apasionado que él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había llorado los últimos minutos en su pecho, se sentía como una tonta, que le diría ahora¿"Lloraba porque estoy enamorada de ti pero tu amas a otra"? Esa no era una opción. Se levantó sin decir nada, caminó despacio hasta la esquina y luego se echó a correr, directo a su casa, dejando al chico mas confundido que de costumbre. Se quedó pensando unos minutos y luego salió corriendo en la misma dirección que se había ido antes la ojiverde. Algo le decía que ella no estaba bien y que él tenia parte de la culpa.

La alcanzó en la puerta de su casa, estaba a punto de cerrar, pero se lo impidió. La tomó por los hombros y la condujo a la sala, obligándola a sentarse para después arrodillarse frente a ella esperando una explicación. El silencio reinó. No deseaba hablarle¿qué mas podía hacer entonces? Se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero Sakura le estaba sujetando la mano, se acercó a ella y limpió la lagrima que resbalaba por la blanca mejilla de la dulce chica. No pudo contener ese deseo, se acercó a su rostro y la besó delicadamente, separándose después de unos segundos y ver su reacción. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, nada. Los abrió solo para darse cuenta que la muchacha se lanzaba a sus brazos y le daba otro beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de madrugada, había despertado por una pesadilla, se levantó y se vistió, necesitaba ir un rato al lago. Caminó hasta la orilla de este y se metió sin hacer ningún ruido, el agua la hacía relajarse. Por su mente solo pasaban las palabras de su padre y las de su primo. No quería casarse, aun no, menos con Neji. Deseaba tanto poder anular ese compromiso, pero aun no tenia la respuesta, necesitaba una buena razón para hacer cambiar de opinión a Hiashi Hyuga. Se sentía tan mal, no pudo evitar sentir temor, pensar en el futuro al lado de su primo si no encontraba una salida, y lloró, como no había llorado desde hacía meses.

Sasuke despertó y se dio cuenta que la chica ya no estaba, se puso su ropa y salió de la tienda, la vio. La portadora del byakugan se encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago, solo sus pies tocaban el agua, estaba mojada y las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro. Se acercó a ella con una toalla y la abrazó, intentando entenderla. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce y tan fría a la vez¿Cómo reía y lloraba a la vez¿cómo saber si era sincera?. Ella correspondió al abrazo, sus sollozos disminuyeron, las lagrimas dejaron de correr, solo quedó el temor en sus ojos, y él pudo verlo. Le dio un suave beso, indicándole así que todo estaba bien, sin más se dirigieron a la tienda, ella necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, faltaba poco para que saliera el sol y emprendieran la marcha a Suna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amanecer se hizo notar entre los árboles, un par de jóvenes despertaban al fin. La mañana ya había llegado y ellos debían continuar con su misión. La Hyuga salió rápido de la tienda, con un Sasuke un tanto molesto tras ella. Después de haberla traído de vuelta durante la madrugada, se quedó pensando y realmente estaba cansado, al contrario de ella que se veía lo mas neutral posible. Realmente no la entendía. Hacía unas horas se encontraba asustada y lloraba, y ahora, se veía totalmente despreocupada y un poco fría. Cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya iba muy adelantada, gruñó un poco y se dirigió velozmente a la aldea de la arena.

Por fin habían llegado, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la heredera del clan mas poderoso de la Hoja, el desierto los recibía. Caminaron hasta la torre del Kazekage, donde un castaño y una rubia los recibieron cortésmente, aunque les prohibieron la entrada a la oficina del kage, ya que este se encontraba muy ocupado. El Uchiha obedeció las ordenes de la chica del abanico y comenzaron a caminar hacia las habitaciones, pero la peliazulada entró a la oficina, cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras ella, obligando a voltear a los hermanos del pelirrojo y al portador del sharingan.

El Kazekage levantó la vista de los papeles que se encontraba leyendo, solo para ver a una hermosa chica de ojos blancos y cabello azulado parada frente a su escritorio, mas bien apoyada en su escritorio y muy cerca de él.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo girarse, tres personas acababan de entrar a la oficina, no le dio importancia y se giró nuevamente hacia el líder de la aldea.

Gaara:-Hyuga.-dijo tranquilamente, haciendo que los demás presentes se tensaran al escuchar su fría y pausada voz dirigirse a la inocente y débil ninja extranjera.

Temari:-Perdón Gaara, yo les dije que no pasaran pero...-se disculpaba apresuradamente la rubia intentando no molestar mas a su pequeño y sádico hermano menor.

Hinata:-Muy ocupado para recibirme sensei?-pregunto arrogantemente, provocando en los tres ninjas una reacción entre sorpresa, confusión y mas confusión.

La chica se acercó mas al chico, hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas y pasar sus brazos por su cuello, él la abrazaba por la cintura mientras le hablaba al oído. Todos los presentes se encontraban ahora mucho mas sorprendidos y confundidos, pero el Uchiha se encontraba celoso.

Gaara:-Para ti nunca estoy ocupado Hina-chan.-le dijo sensualmente, provocando que la furia del vengador aumentara.

Hinata:-Lo importante es que estamos aquí, así que empieza a explicar para que nos mandaste llamar porque quiero preparar la habitación.-

Kankuro:-Muy bien, Hinata, Uchiha, ustedes han sido enviados a esta misión, que en realidad no es una misión. Mañana por la noche se llevara acabo un baile para celebrar un año mas de paz entre Suna y otros países, Gaara pidió. especialmente que Hinata-chan viniera a esta celebración, y a la Hokage le pareció conveniente que tu la acompañaras, así que pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, y recuerden preparar todo para mañana. –

La chica se levantó del lugar donde estaba, mas bien de la persona donde estaba, y se encaminó a la entrada, pero antes de salir una voz fría la hizo girarse de nuevo.

Gaara:-Hina-chan-

Hinata:-Esta noche en mi habitación- mencionó antes de retirarse de la oficina y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas, se quedarían ahí unos cuantos días, así que tenia que guardar todo para sentirse cómoda. Se acostó en la cama, y de repente la puerta se abrió, entrando un chico notablemente molesto. Sonrió en sus adentros, le encantaba ponerlo celoso.

Hinata:-Ocurre algo Sasuke-kun?-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, cerró la puerta con seguro tras él y se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Se subió a la cama y apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, evitando que la ojiblanca pudiera levantarse. Estaba por reprocharle pero la cayó con un beso apasionado, sus manos tocaban su cuerpo, odiaba verla actuar así con otros chicos, detestaba que coqueteara con otros hombres, que otros chicos la miraran de arriba abajo. Ella era suya y nadie se la quitaría.

Apenas y pudo quitárselo de encima, le gustaba tenerlo cerca pero Gaara estaba por llegar y no quería darle explicaciones, aunque sabía que se las daría de todas formas. Lo obligó a marcharse, y apenas se fue este tocaron a la puerta. Iba molesta a abrir, hasta que se dio cuenta que el portador del demonio de la arena se encontraba frente a ella. Entraron a la habitación y cerraron con llave, necesitaban privacidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico de cabellos dorados se encontraba sentado en su puesto de ramen favorito, a su lado se hallaba una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos color jade. Una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios. Finalmente habían entendido sus sentimientos hacia el otro y los habían confesado. Después de tantos años persiguiéndola, después de tantos días llorándole, por fin todo se veía bien. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, talvez no había sido mala idea olvidar a Sasuke y ponerle mas atención al alumno de Jiraya, siguió comiendo, pero se detuvo al oír la voz chillona de una rubia muy cerca, talvez demasiado.

Se disculpó y se encaminó a donde se hallaba la problemática mujer, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, pero la otra chica la abrazó con fuerzas y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. La tomó por la mano y se fueron a casa e la pelirosa. Era su turno de darle consuelo a su mejor amiga, la Yamanaka.

Entraron a la habitación de la ojiverde y se sentaron en la cama, Ino seguía llorando desconsolada, en su mirada se notaba la desesperación y el miedo que la invadía.

Sakura:-Que ocurre Ino?-

Ino:-Sa...Sakura yo...yo- intentó tranquilizarse un poco, calmó su respiración, solo las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Sakura:-Paso algo con Shikamaru?-

Ino:-No...bueno si...pero no...eso no...-

Sakura:-No entiendo-

Ino:-Sakura estoy embarazada-

Sakura:-Que?-

Ino:-Que voy a hacer? Tengo miedo de decírselo a Shika-kun y a papá, tengo dos meses. Y si lo toman mal que haré? Soy una deshonra para el clan Yamanaka, no puedo hacerlo Sakura, no estoy lista para enfrentarme a esto sola.

Sakura:-Pero no estas sola, estamos todos tus amigos y Shikamaru, él no te dejara, lo se. Deberías ir ahora mismo y hablar con él, lo mejor es que conversen pronto y vean que harán.

Un sincera sonrisa se formó en los labios de la gritona joven, talvez su amiga tenía razón y debía hablar con su novio. Si el la hacía a un lado buscaría el modo de arreglárselas sola. Ella era una Yamanaka, no era una niña débil. Abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y le susurró un "Gracias", para después salir decidida de la casa y dirigirse a la residencia Nara, donde un joven moreno y flojo debía estar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba acostado en su cama, miraba en techo como si fuera lo mas interesante, hasta que unos toquidos en su puerta y la voz de su madre anunciando la llegada de su compañera de equipo lo hizo volver al mundo real. Se levantó pesadamente, pero con una sonrisa de saber que su chica se encontraba ahí. La recibió cariñosamente, dándole un suave beso en los labios justo después de cerrar la puerta. Llevaban dos meses y medio de novios, pero sus familias aun no lo sabía. Preferían tener una relación a escondidas, era mas sencillo, mas divertido y nadie los molestaba.

Ino:-Shikamaru debemos hablar-

Shikamaru: Tks...problemática.-

Ino:-Vago-

Shikamaru: Que ocurre Ino?-

Ino:-Estoy...embarazada-

El silencio reinó en la habitación, estaba en shock, a sus dieciséis años sería padre, la miró, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, intentaba limpiarlas con sus manos y ahogar sus sollozos. Intentaba decirle que todo estaba bien pero sus palabras se habían ido, no podía hablarle, estaba mudo.

Lo vio, no decía nada, intentó contener las lagrimas pero no pudo, tenía miedo, estaba esperando que el le pidiera que se fuera, pero al contrario de eso sintió como la abrazaba y la besaba dulcemente. Lloró mas fuerte pero ahora era de alegría. Él no la dejaría sola, Sakura tenía razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en el cuarto que le habían asignado, la imagen de su hime con aquel chico pelirrojo lo hacían enfurecer, su sangre hervía y mantenía los puños apretados. Había intentado jugar un rato con ella, pero lo había sacado casi a empujones de su habitación, decidió ir a verla de nuevo, quería entender su actitud.

Se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a tocar, pero las voces provenientes del interior se lo impidieron, el Kazekage y la joven se encontraban juntos, en la habitación de ella, con la puerta cerrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba cansado, su prima no estaba. Por su mente pasaban las palabras de su tío y las de su prima él día del compromiso. Recordaba las lagrimas de la chica al recibir esas bofetadas, una del líder del clan, dos suyas. Miró su mano con odio, no debió golpearla, pero quería a su Hinata y si ese era el modo de tenerla, cumpliría con las ordenes de Hiashi. Recordò las marcas en el cuello de la chica, sus llegadas tarde, su cambio repentino de actitud, había cambiado después de volver de la aldea de la arena, y esos chupetones habían comenzado a aparecer desde sus encuentros con el chico Uchiha para hablar de la misión que les había sido asignada. Suspiró cansado y apretó los puños. No sabía quien era el que estaba frecuentemente con su prometida en la cama, pensaba que podía ser el Uchiha, pero lo dudaba ya que él era demasiado frío y ella muy inocente como para hablar o hacer algo más que prepararse para la misión.

Él le mostraría lo que era realmente pasar una noche con alguien tan pronto volviera, si le gustaba andar por ahí conociendo habitaciones, él le enseñaría su cama y como era el verdadero sexo. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, Hiashi había dicho que era suya, que hiciera lo que quisiera y que la educara para ser su prometida, tendría que aprender a complacerlo físicamente en algún momento¿por qué no ahora? Es mejor temprano que tarde.

* * *

**Bueno pss aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero lo esten disfrutando, dejo a su imaginacion lo que pasa entre Gaara y Hinata, mas adelante lo explicare. jejeje ...**

**Arigato x sus reviews!!**


	7. Noticias y Soluciones

**Capitulo 7...Noticias y Soluciones**

Se encontraba acostada en la cama, sobre su vientre y con los codos sobre el colchón, sobre estos su cabeza, sus piernas se movían hacia arriba y abajo lentamente, primero una y luego la otra, un típico juego infantil, como si intentara nadar. En el suelo, frente a ella, se encontraba un joven de ojos color aguamarina. Su sensei, o al menos así le llamaba ella. Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su propio cabello mientras el chico hablaba. Era verdad, él Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, aquel chico frío y sin emociones, se encontraba hablando con la ahora no tan tímida e inocente Hyuga, en la habitación de esta.

Gaara:-Entonces tu has...?-

Hinata:-Bueno pues aun no, Hiashi no se ha dado cuenta de mi cambio. Neji si lo ha hecho y algunos otros. Pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad reclamaré mi titulo como líder del Clan-

Gaara:-Y crees estar lista? Aun te falta mucho niña-

Hinata:-Tu me has entrenado, debo estar lista-

Gaara:-Pelearemos pasando el baile y yo decidiré si lo estas-

Hinata:-Yo estoy en desventaja sensei-

Gaara:-Estas en mi aldea, así que yo pongo las reglas-

Bufó con fastidio. No era justo pelear contra el líder de Suna en pleno desierto. Todo estaba a favor de él que podía controlar la arena. ¿Pero que había de ella que solo podía controlar el agua? Activó su byakugan, él se puso de pie inmediatamente, se acercaron a la puerta silenciosamente y pegaron el oído, tras esta se oía a un chico murmurar por lo bajo y maldecir entre susurros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba mas que molesto, SU Hinata estaba en esa habitación con otro chico, ardía en sus adentros, todo causa del enojo, frustración y sus celos. No podía dejar de soltar maldiciones al aire, estaba realmente furioso. En ese momento deseaba tener la habilidad de la chica para ver lo que ocurría en la habitación. Los escuchaba hablar pero no lograba entender lo que decían. Eso lo molestaba más. Y de repente, no escuchó nada. Su mente lo estaba torturando, mostrándole imágenes de la chica y el Kazekage bajo las mantas, desnudos, esa era la única explicación que encontraría para sus murmullos, esa sensualidad en sus palabras durante la "bienvenida", y ahora ese incomodo silencio que aumentaba los latidos de su desesperado corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara:-Creo que tu novio esta molesto-

Hinata:-No es mi novio-

Gaara:-Pues yo creo que le gustas-

Hinata:-Es solo sexo Gaara-

Él la miró sorprendido¿Cómo¿Qué¿Cuándo? Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, aquella niña tímida que fue enviada hacia poco mas del mes a cuidarlo era ahora esta joven de expresión libre. ¿Cómo es que había cambiado tanto¿un mes a su lado tendría algo que ver¿solo sexo¿el no la quería¿ella no lo quería? Estaba realmente confundido. La joven se dio cuenta de esto por la expresión del chico, es cierto, a ella le gustaba Sasuke pero no sabia lo que éste sentía por ella, y bueno, le gustaba compartir la cama con él. Lo miró una ultima vez, suspiro y le contó lo sucedido superficialmente.

Gaara:-Así que creciste Hyuga-

Hinata:-Vivir un mes aquí me sirvió mucho sensei.-

Gaara:-Hinata, sobre el baile...yo...-

Hinata:-Si lo acepto-

Gaara:-Eh?-

Hinata:-Estoy enterada, el Kazekage debe bailar con alguna invitada la primera melodía en la fiesta, si pensabas pedírmelo acepto encantada-

Gaara:-Hmp-

Hinata:-Tomare eso como un si-

Gaara:-Eso era todo, nos vemos mañana-

Hinata:-Adiós-

El pelirrojo desapareció en un remolino de arena, dejando a la chica sola en la habitación.

Se levantó silenciosamente y abrió la puerta, como lo esperaba, el Uchiha seguía tras esta.

Hinata:-Que no te enseñaron a no espiar a la gente?-

Sasuke:-Puedo pasar?-

Se apartó un poco, ahora era turno de hablar con él. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cama y el pelinegro la siguió. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la besó fieramente, ella le correspondió de igual manera, la recostó sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella. Comenzó a besar su blanco cuello y le quito la blusa, dejándola con una blusa de tirantes debajo. Intentó desprenderla de ésta, pero la joven lo apartó. Se colocó sobre él y lo beso suavemente, lentamente, con una dulzura que no había sentido en ella.

Se encontraba confundido, esa chica lo confundía, lo ponía nervioso, lo traía loco. A veces tan fría tan distante, otras tan cálida tan dulce. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda por debajo de la blanca blusa, correspondiendo el beso tan pausado y sensual de la morena. Hizo girar los papeles de nuevo quedando sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla de ese modo.

Le había mentido al pelirrojo, no era solo sexo lo que la unía al Uchiha, ella si lo quería, pero no estaba segura de lo que él sentía. Pudiendo tener a cualquier chica a sus pies por que la escogería a ella. A demás de eso, ella se casaría con su primo. Tenia que dejar esa frase grabada para siempre en su mente y en su corazón "SOLO SEXO". Jamás llegaría a algo mas con el portador del sharingan.

Rompió el contacto y lo miró a los ojos. No quería continuar con ese juego sensual que tanto disfrutaba. Deseaba dormir y al despertar el día siguiente darse cuenta que nada era real y que no estaría a un pie del altar.

Hinata:-Sasuke detente ahora. Quédate esta noche conmigo si lo deseas pero no me pidas nada mas-

Sasuke:-Como quieras-

Se acomodó al lado de la chica en la cama y los cubrió a ambos con una sabana, la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hasta él, quedando muy juntos y la cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho. Entendía por que le pedía eso, debía sentirse mal por lo del compromiso todavía. Igual que ella, el se encontraba igual. Le dolía pensar que ella se casaría con el Hyuga, que ya no podría besarla o tocarla nunca mas.

Sasuke:-Hinata puedo saber de que hablaban tu y el Kazekage?-

Hinata:-Sobre el baile de mañana-

Sasuke:-Que tiene?-

Hinata:-Me ha pedido que baile con el, ya que el Kazekage debe invitar a bailar a una joven de alguna aldea vecina a danzar con él el primer vals de la velada-

Sasuke:-Y has aceptado?-

Hinata:-No puedo negarle nada a Gaara-kun-

Sasuke:-Por que?-

Hinata:-Gaara es mi sensei. El día que tu regresaste yo fui enviada aquí, a Suna, par atender a Gaara. Me quede un mes completo vigilando su salud, pero se recuperó después de tres días de mi llegada. Así que como agradecimiento, ya que no le gusta deber favores, se ofreció a entrenarme-

Sasuke:-Vaya-

Hinata:-estuvimos hablando sobre ello, dice que no esta seguro de que este lista para enfrentarme al Clan para reclamar el titulo como líder. Así que pelearemos pasando el baile-

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Él acariciaba su cabello mientras la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era extraño como se comportaba al estar ella cerca, le gustaba demasiado, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía. A veces tan tímida otras tan distinta, no la entendía, pero eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella, su forma de ser tan especial y única.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, mañana seria el baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche Ino y Shikamaru habían decidido reunir a sus padres y darles la maravillosa y problemática noticia. Los señores Yamanaka y los señores Nara se encontraban conversando animadamente en la sala de la residencia de los segundos mientras bebían algo de te. Eran amigos desde la academia y ver a sus hijos como pareja era su sueño, aunque jamás se lo dijeron a los chicos.

Ino:-Mamá, papá, señor y señora Nara, debemos decirles algo-

Shikamaru:-Ino y yo somos novios desde hace mas de dos meses-

Las dos familias sonrieron alegres, los sueños si se hacían realidad, pero no esperaban lo que seguía.

Shikamaru:-Padres, suegros, Ino y yo estamos...-

Ino:-Esperando un bebe-

Las tazas de la señoras Yamanaka y Nara cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, mientras los señores Nara y Yamanaka escupían el te que bebían. En verdad no esperaban esta noticia, talvez unos años después, pero ahora era realmente sorprendente.

Shikamaru:-Yo me haré cargo de esto no se preocupen-

Ino:-Nos casaremos y tendremos al bebe-

Los cuatro adultos se tranquilizaron un poco, ellos ya tenían edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones, Shikamaru era un buen chico y sería un excelente padre; Ino por su parte, era una chiquilla muy linda y cariñosa, seguro sabría cuidar de su bebe y mantener a su esposo entretenido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó a mitad de la noche nuevamente, intento levantarse, pero el brazo del moreno no se lo permitió. Decidió quedarse ahí, pensando en como romper el compromiso, estaba decidido, al volver a casa le pediría a su padre ser reconocida como la heredera del Clan, y si lograba vencer en el enfrentamiento se anularía el compromiso. Ahora solo le faltaba derrotar a su Sensei, aunque eso seria complicado, ya que no usaría ninguna de sus técnicas especiales, a menos que pelearan cerca de un manantial. Aquel donde él la entrenó.


	8. Baile

_Ninguno de los personajes aqui descritos me pertenece. ¿Que mas quisiera yo?_

_Espero disfruten la continuacion de la historia._**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8. Baile, Enfrentamientos...y de vuelta a casa.**

Era una hermosa noche. El aire fresco inundaba los alrededores del maravilloso salón de eventos en la Aldea de la Arena. El lugar estaba decorado de una forma sencilla, pero muy elegante y tradicional.

La gente lucia sus mejores vestidos, pues no cualquier día se asiste a un evento tan especial como una fiesta realizada por el mismísimo Kazekage de la villa; si, aquel frío y en ocasiones sádico chico, anunció unas semanas atrás la fecha para el evento, algo demasiado extraño viniendo de él.

El Kazekage caminaba por su oficina impaciente, sus pasos lo llevaban de un lado a otro y se podía notar la frustración en su rostro. La noche había llegado¿y Hinata? Esa era la razón de su estado de nerviosismo, ya era momento de bajar y recibir invitados, luego deberían bailar¿el problema? Hinata no estaba.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Ella accedió a su "propuesta" para bailar con él. Y piensa en la palabra propuesta entre comillas porque no se lo pidió por vergüenza, sino que la chica lo adivino por ¿instinto¿intuición femenina¿o solo le gustaba hacer quedar mal a su sensei?

¡Un momento¿por qué se hacia preguntas estúpidas en un momento como este? Sus hermanos lo seguían con la vista mientras seguía caminando sin detenerse, con la cabeza gacha, los brazos a la espalda, la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido.

Esa alumna que había escogido...¿por qué nunca se le ocurrió que algo así podría pasar cuando ella acepto¡Ah si! Ahora lo recordaba, era Hinata Hyuga la elegida¡claro¿quién podría desconfiar de la "tímida, linda e inocente" chica? Quien levantara la mano seria un idiota, o posiblemente moriría bajo la arena del ojiverde. ¡Esto no podía empeorar!

-¿Podrías detenerte Gaara?- pregunto su hermana mayor.

-Si hermanito, estas por hacer una zanja en el piso.- agregó en tono burlón su otro hermano.

-...- El no dijo nada, pero por su mente pasaron imágenes de un castaño con maquillaje morado en su rostro siendo aplastado por mucha, mucha arena. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su agraciado rostro, provocando que por la nuca de Kankuro rodara una gota de un frío sudor, mientras que Temari reía de lo lindo.

----Mientras en la habitación del Uchiha----

-¡Esto es un asco!- gritaba furioso el moreno con su sharingan activado al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su corbata sobre la cama.

Talvez él era un vengador, el mejor novato años atrás, el chico mas codiciado de la aldea de Konoha, un joven atractivo...demasiado atractivo...sexy...seductor...perfecto...

Se dio una bofetada mentalmente. Su ego si que era grande. Si eso pensaba de si mismo, no se extrañaba que un grupo de chicas locas lo persiguiera y acosara día y noche.

Volviendo a lo importante. Él era respetado y reconocido por su fuerza, había matado a Orochimaru y derrotado a su hermano, pero una corbata...eso era otra cosa...

----Con Hinata----

Se miró al espejo una ultima vez, todo parecía estar en su lugar.

Su largo cabello color azabache estaba recogido, un peinado sencillo, unos cuantos rizos.

Sus pies lucían unos tacones algo altos para una ninja común, pero ¿qué son ocho centímetros? Caminó de nuevo al tocador y su pregunta se respondió inmediatamente. ¡Una tortura¡Una trampa mortal para una chica torpe como ella! Pero quería quedar bien con Sasuke y no defraudar a su sensei.

Lo mejor era ir a la oficina del menor de los Sabaku no y decir que ya estaba lista.

A no ser que esperara hasta que el pelirrojo estuviera lo suficiente molesto como para liberar al Shukaku y que comenzara el espectáculo, pero bueno¿que podría hacer mientras eso pasaba? Nada, todos estarían abajo en el baile, y otros intentarían calmar al demonio. Lo mejor era salir de una vez.

----De vuelta con Gaara...en su zanja personal----

Se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Su rostro seguía mostrando su ceño fruncido. Pero ya había dado un "largo" paseo esa tarde por su oficina y creía conocerla lo suficiente para no perderse.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se preguntaba donde estaba la ojiblanca.

Como si Kami-sama hubiera escuchado sus ruegos, la puerta fue golpeada levemente y luego abierta.

Se giró dispuesto a gritarle a la joven por su retraso, pero al abrir la boca, las palabras se negaron a salir.

Frente a él se encontraba un ángel.

Talvez había muerto de un coraje, o estaba inconsciente dentro de la zanja que provocó en el piso. Esa era la explicación mas lógica para tal visión. O quizás se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba a su discípula.

-Lamento la tardanza. ¿Podrías cerrar la boca Gaara?- dijo en tono burlón la joven.

-Llegas tarde- comentó cuando se repuso de su shock.

-He dicho que lo siento- repitió ella.

-Bajemos de una vez. La gente ha comenzado a llegar- respondió mientras se acercaba a la joven y la tomaba de la mano para empezar a caminar.

----En el baile...con Sasuke...----

Se encontraba sentado en una esquina, viendo a toda la gente caminar de un lado a otro. Escuchaba las estúpidas risas de algunos jóvenes y los comentarios y criticas entre chicas.

Odiaba esos eventos.

¿Y Hinata? Bueno¿qué esperaba? La señorita no quería deberle nada a su "sensei". ¡Vaya farsa! Pensó molesto.

Se notaba que a ese tipo le gustaba SU Hinata y ella le coqueteaba.

Y él no estaba celoso.

Claro que no lo estaba.

Mataría al que le dijera que se encontraba celoso.

¿Quien podría pensar eso.?

Entonces miró a la entrada para distraer un poco sus pensamientos y lo que vio lo hizo olvidarse de cualquier cosa que no fuera la hermosa chica que entraba de la mano de Gaara.

La miró de arriba a abajo. No dejó pasar ni un solo detalle mientras la veía avanzar hacia el centro de la pista.

Su cabello azulado se encontraba recogido en un peinado sencillo. Sus pies adornado con unas zapatillas negras de un tacón lo suficientemente alto como para provocar un feo accidente. El maquillaje era leve, pero aun así no pasaban desapercibidas sus largas y oscuras pestañas, su perfecto delineado que hacia lucir perfectamente el perlado de sus ojos. Sus labios eran aun mas tractivos con ese ligero tono rozado sobre ellos.

Por un momento sintió el impulso de levantarse de su silla y probar los labios que lo llamaban constantemente, invitándolo a iniciar un juego sin descanso y a conocer el paraíso en la tierra.

Pero se contuvo cuando las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó a sonar.

Era un vals simple. Algo en él ardió cuando vio como el joven de ojos aguamarina posaba sus manos en la estrecha cintura de SU chica.

Miraba a Hinata embobado.

Su vestido era negro, ajustado. Dejaba ver perfectamente sus curvas.

Sus caderas bien marcadas, su cintura pequeña, sus pechos bien proporcionados.

La abertura del vestido dejaba ver la blanca piel de las estilizadas piernas.

Sus mejillas ardieron.

Esperaba pacientemente el final de la pieza para ser el siguiente en bailar con ella esa noche.

----Con Gaara y Hinata----

-¿No te sientes avergonzada al estar frente a todos?- preguntó el atractivo pelirrojo mientras la hacia girar en la pista.

-No lo estoy. ¿Tu si?- cuestionó con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eres muy especial Hinata. ¿Lo sabias?- inquirió mientras sonreía como pocas veces lo hacia, solo con ella era así de libre, ella era su mejor amiga, como la hermana que siempre quiso tener y que podría desplazar a Temari con mucha facilidad.

-¿Cuándo le pedirás matrimonio a Matsuri?- preguntó mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se formaba en su rostro.

-El próximo fin de semana...un momento¿cómo sabias que yo...?- comenzó el chico pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Era algo lógico por la forma en que la miras. Estaré esperando la invitación a la boda. Es una pena que ella no este aquí ahora, deseaba saludarla- comentó divertida.

-Es una suerte que no se encuentre, no entiendo por qué no se llevan bien- dijo un poco desencajado.

-Tu novia es algo celosa- dijo despreocupadamente la peliazulada.

-No tanto como el Uchiha- repuso él.

No dijo nada. ¿Para qué seguir discutiendo por una tontería como esa¿Sasuke celoso¡Oh por Dios¿La creía estúpida o le gustaba dejarla sin palabras? Gaara si que era extraño. ¡Ja! Sasuke celoso. Vaya idiotez.

----Volviendo con Sasuke----

¿Celoso? Preguntó una parte de él mientras veía la pareja moverse al compás de la melodía y conversar animadamente.

No. Respondía inmediatamente.

¿Y ahora? Inquiría la voz, mientras Hinata y Gaara terminaban de bailar y caminaban tomados de la mano, perdiéndose de la vista del publico curioso.

No. Volvía a responder, pero sus acciones demostraban lo contrario, y con pasos acelerados pero silenciosos siguió a ambos chicos para espiar un poco.

----Con Gaara y Hinata----

Gaara le ofreció una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro a la Hyuga, quien al abrirla se quedó boquiabierta por tan extravagante sortija de compromiso. ¡Oh por Dios! Decir que era hermosa era como oír a un mudo. ¡Era mas que eso! No existían palabras para describir la sorpresa provocada por tan majestuosa joya, y ella era la primera en verla.

Si ella estaba así de sorprendida, no se imaginaba como estaría Matsuri.

-Es preciosa Gaara- dijo al fin. Para después sonreír dulcemente y abrazarlo.

Era su forma de decirle que todo saldría bien y su novia quedaría fascinada.

Él le regresó el abrazo. Sabia que era la forma de Hinata de desearle suerte.

Pero esta escena no era bien apreciada por los ojos rojos de un pelinegro.

----Con Sasuke----

Ahora si que estaba molesto.

¿Esa era un anillo de matrimonio?

¡Lo sabia!

Esos dos tenían un romance secreto y ese tipo...

Acababa de pedirle matrimonio a Hinata.

¡Eso no era correcto!

-Hinata- le llamó con normalidad.

-¡Oh Sasuke¿ocurre algo?- preguntó mientras miraba a Gaara y luego a Sasuke.

-Solo quería invitarte a bailar- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía su mano.

Ella la aceptó gustosa y se despidió del pelirrojo mientras le regresaba la sortija bajo la sorprendida mirada del Uchiha.

Tal parecía que todo había sido un error.

O talvez había rechazado su oferta.

Se encaminaron a la pista de baile y sus cuerpos comenzaron a seguir la dulce melodía.

Una canción lenta y romántica.

Justo lo que sus corazones anhelaban.

----Con Gaara----

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras veía a la Hyuga y al Uchiha danzar entre los demás invitados.

Lo podía notar en sus ojos.

Estaban enamorados.

Era un amor muy fuerte.

Pero el orgullo del pelinegro no le permitía reconocerlo.

Y la nueva personalidad desarrollada por la Hyuga la obligaba a no dejarse engañar por falsas ilusiones.

Pero él lo sabia.

No tenia una sola duda.

Ellos dos acabarían juntos tarde o temprano.

Quizás mas temprano de lo que pensaran.

Miró la luna desde el bacón donde se encontraba.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien para la pequeña chica.

Y que ese compromiso al que estaba siendo obligada fuera superado por ambos.

Solo había una forma de superar los obstáculos en su relación.

Y esa era: permaneciendo juntos.

Justo como se encontraban ahora.

* * *

_Notas finales: Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Como pueden ver...Hinata sabe bailar xD_

_Si lo se, 8 cm no es una tortura para las chicas que podemos usarlos. Pero debemos recordar que hay chicas torpes (como Bella de crepusculo, mi alumna AnnA y mee persona xD) que podriamos morir facilmente con unos zapastos asi. n.n_

_En fin...espero sus comentarios._


	9. Pelea

**

* * *

9. Pelea.**

Los rayos provenientes del astro rey golpearon su rostro, obligándola a abrir los ojos con pesadez. Cuando su vista se hubo estabilizado se sentó en la cama. Estaba un poco cansada después de haber bailado tantas horas seguidas y con semejantes zapatos. Sonríe al recordar la cara del Uchiha al invitarla a bailar, se notaba que estaba molesto por lo de la sortija. Escuchó unos toquidos en la puerta y se levantó para ver quien era.

Su expresión pasó a la sorpresa al ver a su sensei en la entrada. Lo invitó a pasar y se sentó sobre la cama, mientras él se negaba y permanecía de pie en el marco de la puerta.

-Tu, yo, ahora en el claro- mencionó él para luego desaparecer ante los ojos de la muchacha.

Apenas éste se hubo marchado se levantó de la cama y corrió a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Al menos tenia una ventaja, pelearían en el claro...era mejor que en pleno desierto. Pero tampoco debía confiarse, una de las primeras reglas es nunca bajar la guardia frente a tu oponente. Y cuando se trataba de Sabaku no Gaara, ni siquiera debes pensar en bajar a guardia. En el momento en que crees que vas ganando todo gira y ves tu derrota. Ella lo sabia perfectamente, después de todo él la había entrenado.

Si lograba vencerlo podría derrotar con suma facilidad a su primo, hermana y a su padre para romper el compromiso y quedarse como heredera de su Clan. Un lugar que le correspondía por derecho. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de los tres miembros de su "familia" al verla derrotarles.

Salió a una velocidad superior a lo acostumbrado con dirección al lago, donde la esperaban los hermanos del Kazekage y el mismo.

Pero por alguna razón, se olvidó de avisarle a cierto chico...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Uchiha dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, soñaba con la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos en todo momento. Anhelaba el momento de verla convertida en la madre de sus hijos y poder revivir su Clan. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en Hinata de esa manera, pero sus sueños le indicaban que ella era la elegida para estar a su lado "hasta que la muerte los separara".

Se levantó con flojera una media hora después de que todos se marcharon. No percibió ningún sonido del lugar, así que se vistió rápido y salió a ver que pasaba. Pero como era de esperarse...no había nadie. Fue a la habitación de Hinata, pero no la encontró.

Tuvo que ir a la entrada de la torre y preguntarle a uno de los guardias si habían visto a la muchacha o al Kazekage. En cuento le informaron de la pele a corrió a toda prisa hacia el lugar indicado.

Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se encontraba con varios rasguños y sangraba un poco, la lucha era intensa y había sido apresada por la técnica del pelirrojo varias veces. Se estaba exigiendo mucho y le faltaba el aire, pero no se daba por vencida. debía ganar este encuentro si quería ser libre. Tomó un kunai y con él apartó la arena que estaba por apresarla una vez más.

Se movía a gran velocidad a pesar de estar cansada todavía por la noche anterior. Deseaba volver a la cama y descansar. Tenia sueño y no había desayunado. Pero era el mejor momento para esto, pues cuando tuviera que pelear por el compromiso y el Clan, a su padre no le iba a importar como se sintiera o si deseaba hacerlo.

Uso sus técnicas de la mejor manera posible y en ningún momento desactivo su Byakugan. Su respiración cada vez era mas fuerte, estaba agotándose. El agua del lago se elevaba alrededor de los presentes, sus ataque se iban haciendo mas fuertes con cada movimiento. El pelirrojo estaba teniendo problemas para mantener su arena fuera del contacto del elemento empleado por su alumna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él tenia ventaja sobre el sueño. Ya que no dormía no lo necesitaba. En cambio la chica se veía completamente agotada y no tardaría mucho en caer al suelo. Aun sintiéndose de eso modo seguía atacándolo con todo lo que tenia.

Estaba empezando a ponerse difícil, el agua y la arena no eran buenas combinadas y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso. Se movía con agilidad esquivando a la ojiblanca, pero las cosas se seguían complicando a cada segundo y se daba cuenta del cambio en la habilidad de la Hyuga.

Antes, cuando la entrenaba era muy sencillo vencerla, por mejor alimentada y descansada que ella se encontrara siempre acababa perdiendo. Ahora, la veía tan cansada y aun así estaba batallando con ella. Estaba seguro que le igualaba en fuerza y que sus técnicas eran tan peligrosas como las suyas. Después de todo ella era capaz de hacer con el agua lo mismo que él con la arena.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas en donde ninguno pudo acabar con el otro, en el buen sentido de la palabra, lo declararon un empate. Algo nunca antes visto. El único que había podido empatar con el menor de los Sabaku había sido el Uzumaki hace varios años y porque ambos compartían el mismo poder. Ya que los dos eran portadores de demonios y su chackra era superior a cualquier otro ninja. Pero ahora, una débil jovencita acababa de igualarlo, sin ser una portadora.

Estaba sorprendido y orgulloso. Después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tenia palabras para describir lo que veía. Al principio, al ver a la muchacha herida se asustó¿quién no lo haría? Pero al seguir observándola y percatarse de los maravillosos movimientos y las asombrosas técnicas que empleaba quedó mas que complacido con ella.

Estaba emocionado y se sentía feliz por ver lo fuerte que era SU Hinata.

Su sonrisa se hizo más notoria cuando se declaró el empate y ella volvió a su lado, ofreciéndole su sonrisa mas bella mientras lo abrazaba, sin dejar de saltar de alegría.

Ahora podría enfrentar a su Clan y ser la heredera.

Pero él era feliz por otra razón, ella seria libre, no tendría que casarse con su odioso primo y podría escogerlo a él como compañero. Estaba dispuesto a pasar hasta el ultimo día de su vida al lado de la ojiblanca, porque la amaba. Ya podía aceptarlo sin dudas. La amaba y haría todo por ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma tarde partieron rumbo a Konoha. Ya había pasado lo peor, que era el evento ofrecido. La Hyuga había demostrado su fuerza y ahora no dejaba de sonreír. La calidez con la que la recordaba estaba volviendo, de vez en cuando notaba a la pequeña aquella que conoció en sus años en la academia.

Era SU Hinata. Y así lo deseaba.

Era momento de decirle lo que sentía por ella y esperar una respuesta.

Pero primero, cancelar el compromiso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Como podran darse cuenta, he tardado demasiado en actualizar y de verdad lo siento. Pero mi mente no ha estado en el anime desde hace algun tiempo. Sigo viendo Naruto e incluso comence a leer el manga. Pero estoy clavada con la saga Twilight y vivo para ella.

Abri otra cuenta hace poco para escribir fics de Twilight y me la he vivido ahi. Es asombrosa mi facilidad para escribir el fic que tengo en ella, como Mari-Cullen, pues estoy actualizando a diario. Lo cual me averguenza al no poder presentar este fic asi.

Hoy tome la decision de subir capitulo a este y a otros que tengo. No importa que me quebre la cabeza. Mis mas sinceras disculpas.


End file.
